


i know iʻm a catch iʻm a swordfish

by taeyeob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A List Lifestyle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Boys in Lingerie and Skimpy Clothing, Degradation, Fashion Shows and Sexual Tension, Feminization, Getting Back Together, Lingerie Models and Runways, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Regretful Breakups, Semi Public Sex, drool, everything is consensual!, mentions of safewording, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeob/pseuds/taeyeob
Summary: hyunjae is fully reminded that he canʻt escape the great big debacle of the evening no matter how well tweezed his eyebrows are. it was supposed to be a flawless night, a hill rather than a valley in the span of his career— the night where he walked the runway as an official angel. with intricately obnoxious wings and a well practiced strut, he was supposed to show off his new status as the freshest face in the elite of lingerie modeling.there are more than six billion people on earth, but the company had booked hyunjaeʻs ex as the musical entertainment of the night.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	i know iʻm a catch iʻm a swordfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhjy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjy/gifts).



> good god this is at least twice as long as i thought it would be. this has been an idea iʻve been toying with for a very long time, probably ever since the iconic moment of bella hadid snubbing the weeknd during the victoriaʻs secret fashion show. PLEASE get this out of my drafts. 
> 
> hyunjae gets called a good girl and models lingerie but very much identifies as a man, so if thatʻs not your thing go on your merry way. apologies that this doesnʻt suit your taste. 
> 
> thank you nier for enabling me. cheers! and enjoy!

“so—“ 

“if youʻre not here to offer me a creamsicle, i donʻt care that much.” 

“someoneʻs hangry,” juyeon pouts and rests his chin on top of hyunjaeʻs head. the blonde carries on with his meticulous tweezing. 

“and you arenʻt?” 

“blessed with the lean genes, if you haven’t noticed.” 

“oh to have a concave ass,” hyunjae hears younghoon offer as he passes by the beauty station on the way to get his hair styled. juyeon squawks in offense but not disbelief and hyunjae bites back an ugly laugh. his eyebrows are as perfect as he can get them, so he finally meets juyeonʻs eyes in the well lit mirror. 

“creamsicle? yes? no?” 

“does it count if itʻs cream of another sort?” 

“juyeon I swear to god.” 

“are you planning on ignoring sangyeon the whole night? seriously?” 

hyunjae is fully reminded that he canʻt escape the great big debacle of the evening no matter how well tweezed his eyebrows are. it was supposed to be a flawless night, a hill rather than a valley in the span of his career— the night where he walked the runway as an official angel. with intricately obnoxious wings and a well practiced strut, he was supposed to show off his new status as the freshest face in the elite of lingerie modeling. 

there are more than six billion people on earth, but the company had booked hyunjaeʻs ex as the musical entertainment of the night. it shouldnʻt have been as shriek worthy as it was, considering that sangyeon was scaling the charts as the face, body, and voice of sex. damn his falsetto and abs.

“sorry, i missed the part where I owe him something,” hyunjae deadpans with as much conviction as he can wrangle in the midst of whatever shakespearean tragicomedy his life had become. 

juyeon purses his lips, unconvinced. “you definitely donʻt, but you spent. like. the last three months talking about him. and googling him.” 

“and cursing his bloodline. closure is for nerds, juyeon. iʻve gotten the last of his stupid face out of my system.” 

“i donʻt think youʻre the one who needs closure anyways. you broke up with him, remember?” 

hyunjae huffs. puffs. guffaws and crosses his arms. “and what about it.” honestly, canʻt he just paint his stupidly hot ex in a non flattering light in peace? what was the use of objectivity if it didnʻt make him feel better about every decision he makes? 

“just seems like neither of you wanted it to end. and, well,” juyeon sits up straight and twirls one of hyunjaeʻs curls around a long finger absentmindedly. “you were so happy with him, you know?” 

and god, hyunjae can’t possibly deny juyeon when he looks that genuine and is that right. of course he was happy with sangyeon. sangyeon is intelligent and kind and beautiful and funny as hell. but hyunjae knew better. or maybe he didn’t. his stubbornness was allergic to semantics. 

“if he says hi i wonʻt ignore him. and iʻm sure the press would love to see us acting chummy. so can you stop looking like a kicked puppy? iʻm trying to get in the zone.” 

juyeon just smiles wide and awards hyunjae a quick kiss to the cheek for his emotional labor. 

— 

the sistine chapel had missed out on the artistry of a dozen or so lingerie models rushing in and out of panties, heels, and feathered accessories. 

the exhilaration of backstage chaos almost takes hyunjaeʻs mind off the matter. heʻd have about three changes in total— his final look would be his winged debut. currently he and three other stylists were shimmying him into a gouache inspired one piece. the thigh high boots took a miracle and a half to to lace up in time, and he was stumbling with the elaborate half mask that needed to pinned onto his hair. when he first heard of the tone of the show— art thieves— his eyes went dead at the thought of being directed by some film school dropout who had his head too far up egon schieleʻs ass. in reality, it was a lot less pretentious than hyunjae had dreaded. less indie and a lot more mainstream skyfall. 

younghoon had opened the show, as hyunjae had predicted when they were first auditioning. the fact that younghoon had the gall to believe that he wouldn’t be at the forefront of the brand had hyunjae rolling his eyes. it was a beautiful set: an italian cut suit inspired babydoll set complete with faux thigh gun holsters. it was a mess to get out of, but the crowd loved it. 

“your hot ex is even hotter in person,” chanhee remarks as theyʻre shoved into the line of fellow models. heʻs got on a starry night two piece set, gloves of swirling stars coming up to knobby elbows. he looks great, as usual, but hyunjae wonʻt humor him. 

“so am i. heʻs not special.” 

“you so want him,” chanhee sing songs before dancing out to the figurative and literal spotlight. 

and yeah, sangyeon looks amazing. hyunjae noticed him during his first travel down the runway— all broad shoulders soft hair. eye contact wasnʻt possible quite yet, as sangyeon wouldnʻt be performing on the main runway until the final round of angels. 

the runway itself is at the same time too long and way too short. his legs are exhausted by the time heʻs at the edge of it, pouting and sneering playfully at the cameras, but his brain never wants to reach backstage. hyunjae loved the stage. he loves the gasps and nods of approval when the audience observes the lingerie clinging to his physique. loves the eyes calculating the length of his legs, his hip to waist ratio, his toned core. 

and he always, _always_ makes sure the cameras gets a great shot of his ass. the one piece hugs his slight curves just right, hiked up far enough on his thigh to properly display the soft fullness giving way to lean muscle. he knows he looks good, and the adrenaline in his gut sparks at the thought of sangyeon knowing too. of sangyeon watching his form from the sidelines, unable to touch or call out. 

when hyunjae finally circles to backstage, heʻs immediately ushered into a frenzy of his last costume change. heʻs giddy, almost bouncing off the walls as the stylists scold him for not being able to keep still. and maybe hyunjae is biased, but his last outfit is an absolute masterpiece. it was inspired by a georgia oʻkeefe piece.

the bralette and panties set were bright red, sheer for the most part with hints of opaque flamed ivory petals. skimpy aside from the extravagant drapes of fabric that the braletteʻs straps gave way to. the luxurious fabric hung from his arms— a wave of yellow, orange, crimson gradient that floated behind and around him. 

the wings, though, made hyunjae squeal when he saw them again. they were in that same supernova color scheme, but rather than feathers, his wings were blooms. magenta. gold. hints of violet. an assertive ruby.large petals of luscious pigment that spanned four feet across and were nearly his height. they were heavy. completely unreasonable. and gorgeous. 

hyunjae was convinced they fit like a dream. 

he hardly remembers shoving himself into the strappy red heels, or having petals pinned into his hair. or tucking himself into the thong, but he did it. 

juyeon is ahead of him this time. heʻs wearing a skimpy two piece set of colorful cut out paint splatters. pollock, of course. juyeon had lit up once he saw his outfits, but hyunjae knows heʻd be excited to wear anything down the runway. itʻs only when juyeon does his playful little finger guns does hyunjae remember that sangyeon is on the runway now. teasing and playing with the models that cross his path. 

he sings a few lyrics to juyeon and juyeon plays it up, presses his hands to his heart and faux swoons.

and god. sangyeon looks delicious. his hair is pushed out of his face, white button down rolled up to his elbows and dress pants hugging him in all the right places. the thought of tugging on that sleek gucci tie wiggles its way into hyunjaeʻs brain and he has to physically shake his head to rid himself of it. 

hyunjae huffs. he straightens out. holds his chin up high and places one hand on his hip. younghoon gives him a good luck pinch on the butt before hyunjae heads out. 

itʻs a rush in slow motion. hyunjae indulges the audience in his signature one hand on one hip walk, the fabric along his arms flowing behind him and his wings bouncing with his steps. his eyes are fixed straight ahead and he feels powerful. invincible. 

especially when he sees sangyeonʻs eyes lock onto him immediately, when he sees his jaw tighten the way he always did when he _wants_. sangyeon looks like he wants to eat hyunjae alive, grip tightening on his mic as he continues his serenading. 

sangyeon has seen him inless, in much more compromising positions, but heʻs still so obviously entranced by the sway of hyunjaeʻs hips, the sweat between his thighs, the corded muscle of his arms. the red accentuates the blush on his chest and cheeks, blooming from the adrenaline and heat of sangyeon watching him like this. in front of everyone. in front of cameras. in front of an international audience. 

sangyeon moves closer, almost blocks hyunjaeʻs path. 

hyunjae struts past him. 

barely spares him a glance as he takes his rightful place at the edge of the runway, growling and baring his teeth for the photographers. 

and he feels sangyeonʻs eyes. feels him fall down his body from his lower back, stuck on his nearly bare ass, and washing over his legs. when he turns around, he sees sangyeon scrape his teeth over his bottom lip. they might as well be alone, be in a bedroom theyʻve been in hundreds of times before with how sangyeon so obviously wants to fold him in half. make his eyes cross. etcetera. itʻs in the way his voice grows huskier. darker. 

hyunjae realizes all too late that sangyeon is singing the song hyunjae starred in the music video of. he remembers the yacht. the bump and slide of him and sangyeon captured by a professional camera crew. how hyunjae made a game of getting sangyeon to mess up his own lyrics by arching his back, fluttering his lashes, brushing his hand too close to sangyeonʻs inner thigh. the shots of sangyeon drenched and smoldering. the way hyunjae choked on him in the dressing room during their break.

hyunjae really _really_ canʻt afford to get hard right now. but he canʻt help but tease. canʻt help but let his mind wander to sangyeonʻs own mind.

this time, when hyunjae approaches, he shoots sangyeon a heated stare. clicks his tongue. sangyeon doesnʻt take his eyes off of him, hasnʻt relented his rapt attention since hyunjae turned the corner from backstage. hyunjae is almost positive that their game of push and pull is already trending topic on twitter. dozens of tabloids are rushing to get the story out. heʻs not sure if the magma tumbling in his gut is irritation or arousal. 

too soon, sangyeon is out of sight. hyunjae couldnʻt have asked for a better angel debut. 

— 

the rest of the show goes swimmingly aside from kevin tumbling on his too high heels getting tangled up in the train of fabric pinned to his panties. sangyeon rushed to help him. kevin laughed it off. it was more cute than anything, and the publicity would be great for his career. 

all the models pose for a group photo in their satin pink robes. hyunjae has every intention of ignoring sangyeon when he makes his way backstage to thank everyone, but sangyeonʻs biceps are hypnotizing, he thinks. 

“can we meet up? during the afterparty?” sangyeon crowds hyunjae against a beauty station. hyunjae pretends to think about it. 

“i guess. if you want to _that_ badly,” the blonde sighs. sangyeonʻs lips quirk up in a victorious smile. 

“youʻre talking to me.” 

ever the competitive one, hyunjae breathes out a petulant noise and turns his head. defiant. sangyeon just laughs. 

— 

“sounds like reconciliation to me~” juyeon is way too excited about hyunjae agreeing to give sangyeon the time of day. theyʻre currently posing for some press photos to show off their afterparty outfits and remind everyone of how hot they are. 

“sounds like him just wanting to fuck the hot model and his friends.” not even hyunjae believes that, though. sangyeon was way too suburban dad for that. 

most of the angels follow the belief that after starring in a lingerie fashion show, thereʻs not much else left to the imagination. so the afterparty is an exercise in what does and does not constitute as clothing. juyeon is in a sheer black bodysuit with expertly placed jewels as a nod towards modesty. hyunjae had every intention of stuffing his face with the first edible fried product to be offered to him, so he very strategically settled on more forgiving outfit of draped sleeveless red satin that exposes his back and falls barely mid thigh. 

after a cheeky shot of hyunjae and juyeon blowing kisses to the camera, theyʻre finally excused to get into the actual party. “i canʻt wait til you two get married,” juyeon sighs dreamily. 

the party is a typical pretentious A list gathering sort of thing— lots of coke, lots of semi fucking, not enough food. low lighting and bass. there are models, of course, and some high level executives from the company. photographers. directors. boring people who are here to get their dick wet. 

socializing is fun and everything, and alcohol is abundant, but hyunjae wants to be as sober as possible for his talk with sangyeon. the last thing he wants to do is make an ass out of himself. sangyeon arrives fashionably late. hyunjae almost chokes on the pizza he was inhaling (courtesy of kevin, who snuck in the greasiest, cheesiest pizza one could possibly order) when he sees that sangyeon had the nerve to show up in red. 

“hyunjae if you donʻt ride that tonight iʻm doing it for you,” kevin half threatens as they all collectively ogle sangyeon. juyeon is adequately drunk enough to whistle lowly at the sight of him. heʻs shaking some executive hands, saying hi, accepting some kisses to his cheek. everyone is so enamored with sangyeon and as frustrating as it is, hyunjae canʻt even blame them. 

sangyeon finds hyunjaeʻs eyes easily, excusing himself from whatever producer is trying to make him swoon. 

“hey,” sangyeon greets softly when he makes his way over to the corner hyunjae and his friends are currently stationed in. “you good?” 

hyunjaeʻs brain short circuits when he realizes that not only is sangyeon wearing a red blazer and pants set, he’s wearing a fishnet top that cuts right above his navel. and god, his body is just like hyunjae remembers it: solid, defined, and all hyunjae can think about is getting his mouth on it. 

thereʻs an awkward beat of silence as hyunjae attempts higher level thinking. he decides not to say anything, just finishes his pizza and stands to signal for sangyeon to lead the way to a private spot. sangyeon gives a nod and wave to the other models before maneuvering through the crowd. 

and sangyeon must realize very quickly that hyunjae is doing his best to avoid unnecessary rubbing and grabbing, because he waits for him, presses his calloused hand to hyunjaeʻs exposed lower back and whispers in his ear. “is this okay?” hyunjae gives a curt nod. 

itʻs infinitely easier to navigate the club with sangyeon on his arm, effectively carving a path to a private restroom. hyunjae canʻt deny how comforting it is to have sangyeonʻs hand on his skin and his warmth so close to his. sangyeon has always felt so _safe_. 

they reach the glitzy restroom in no time, sangyeon dropping his hand from hyunjae once they cross the threshold. the space is remarkably clean and bright, a large mirror right above a marble sink lets hyunjae see how red his ears have turned and he clears his throat, watching sangyeon check the two stalls for any signs of life. this bathroom was too out of the way for someone to wander in here, and itʻs not like anyone had to hide in a stall to snort something at a party like this. 

“so?” hyunjae asks, crossing his arms over his chest. sangyeon leans back on the sink. 

“so.” 

theyʻre silent again and hyunjae has half a mind to leave. the warmth had left. what stood between them was ice cold. “youʻre the one who wanted to talk, sangyeon.” 

“you look _really_ great tonight, jae.” 

“obviously. now what are we doing here?” he cocks his hip and keeps his stare unimpressed. 

“look. i really donʻt think iʻm the one who needs to explain myself in this situation.” 

“fuck you. iʻm out of here—“ hyunjae turns to pull at the door but sangyeon is behind him too quickly, shutting the door with a firm hand. 

“can you just talk to me?” 

“what is there even to _say_ , sangyeon?” 

“ _you_ broke up with me—“ 

“ _you_ wanted to take a break. i just ripped the bandaid off when you were too scared to hurt my feelings,” hyunjae hisses and sangyeon furrows his brow, looks taken aback. 

“do you really think that?” 

“why else would you want to take a break? i get it, i was being a shrill bitch, but seriously?” _i needed you_ , hyunjae wants to say. he needed the support. the cuddles. the assurances that it would all be okay when it felt like his entire career balanced between utter decimation and total glory. 

sangyeon swallows. “i _suggested_ taking a break because i thought you needed to figure it all out, jae. being around me can be stressful. i just wanted to offer you that space.” 

hyunjae could smack him, but he just got a manicure and he doesnʻt want to ruin it. “i didnʻt need space. i needed a fucking _hug_ , sangyeon. a kiss. a fucking— i donʻt know, a goddamn cookie.” 

“then why didnʻt you _ask_? i would have given you anything. i still would. you know that.” 

their voices are getting higher in pitch and volume and hyunjae stomps his foot. “because you should have known! i shouldnʻt have to ask for your stupid love!” 

“you _have_ my love! are you kidding me, hyunjae? i canʻt read your fucking _mind!”_

and hyunjae knows sangyeon is right, knows that he should have asked but didnʻt because he was afraid. of rejection. of scoffs. of being seen as less than because maybe he wasnʻt cut out for the industry at all, if heʻs being such a baby about it. 

“well iʻm _sorry_ , okay! iʻm _sorry_ so now what, sangyeon?” 

sangyeon leans up to crash their lips together, hyunjae reacting immediately by moaning and threading his fingers through the olderʻs hair. the kiss is more teeth and tongue— aggressive and heated as sangyeonʻs hands find their way over hyunjaeʻs tiny dress to squeeze his ass. hyunjaeʻs own hands canʻt stay still, roaming over the fishnet material that stretches over sangyeonʻs pecs, his abs, his glorious shoulders. 

“i love you,” sangyeon grunts into his lips as he presses forward, rubbing their hips together and hyunjaeʻs breath hitches. 

“god i love you too. i missed you so much.” their kisses are wet and messy, sangyeons hands nearly lifting hyunjae off the floor with how forcefully he gropes and massages him. hyunjae thumbs over sangyeonʻs nipple to earn a low moan, hoping to press him on. “fuck me please?” the blonde rarely asks for anyone for anything, but he has and always will be willing to beg for sangyeon. 

“want me to fuck you good? right in this bathroom, baby?” sangyeon mouths over hyunjaeʻs neck and all hyunjae can do is nod eagerly when sangyeonʻs hands slip under his dress, teasing at his dainty panties. “anything for you. god. youʻre so beautiful.” he rewards hyunjae with a playful spank before moving to retrieve fancy lube packets hidden between the breath mints, eye drops, and some ph wipes near the sink. hyunjaeʻs dick twitches when he sees sangyeon ignore the condoms. 

one thing hyunjae loved about these parties is that the bathrooms were always equipped for a proper railing. 

hyunjae slips into the last stall, playfully crooking his finger towards sangyeon to follow him. sangyeon doesnʻt need to be told twice. heʻs quick to lock the stall door so he can properly shove hyunjae against it and continue their fun. sangyeon opens up for hyunjae so easily, lets their tongues entwine to indulge each other in the taste. itʻs wet, and hyunjae notices a thin thread of saliva connecting them when sangyeon pulls away. 

itʻs almost embarrassing how desperate hyunjae already is, pawing at sangyeonʻs blazer with how eager he is to get him as close as possible. sangyeon chuckles, presses kisses to his jawline.

sangyeon sucks a wet hickey into hyunjaeʻs, the blonde reacting with an embarrassing squeak. he had forgotten how good sangyeonʻs mouth felt, how well he knew his most sensitive spots. 

“you were planning on getting me to fuck you, werenʻt you?” sangyeon mumbles, one hand moving beneath hyunjaeʻs dress to rub just _barely_ over his hole. a tease of what was to come. 

hyunjae just whines. “look at you. dressed this fucking pretty. such a sweet little slut.” 

the praise goes straight to hyunjaeʻs dick, and heʻs not sure if he wants to press back into sangyeonʻs finger or press forward for some much needed friction. all he knows is that he wants sangyeon. 

“please,” hyunjae pouts. bats his pretty bambi eyes and arches his back.

sangyeon mouths over hyunjaeʻs collarbones and lets his hands wander once more, licking down to the nipple peaking out from the expensive fabric. hyunjae sighs and relaxes into sangyeonʻs touch, lets his warm hands roam his hips and thighs. 

soon enough sangyeon is on his knees, pushing hyunjaeʻs dress up so he can run his tongue below the band of hyunjaeʻs panties. a soft moan tumbles from hyunjaeʻs mouth as he watches sangyeon tease him. 

without warning, sangyeon moves his mouth over hyunjaeʻs half hard cock through his satin panties and hyunjae mewls, hands scrambling to grasp at sangyeonʻs hair. heʻs so sensitive. heʻs been riled up since the fashion show. 

“be a good girl, yeah?” sangyeon takes hyunjaeʻs hands from his hair and kisses his fingertips. hyunjae knows what that means: no touching. and he wants to whine, wants to grumble about how long heʻs gone without touching sangyeon, but he obeys like the _good girl_ he wants to be. instead, he grabs at the top of the stall to brace himself. 

sangyeon smiles, pressing a tender kiss to his left thigh before pulling hyunjaeʻs panties to the side to access his cock properly. sangyeon licks a thin line from the base to tip and hyunjae moans maybe a little too loud, a little too high pitched even though sangyeon has barely touched him. 

the elder chuckles before taking the head of hyunjaeʻs dick between his lips, tonguing and sucking. it takes everything in hyunjae not to fuck his hips up, especially when sangyeon pulls away to spit a mix of precum and saliva onto his length to ease the slide of his hand. sangyeon knows exactly how stroke him, exactly where to apply pressure and flick his wrist and thumbs at hyunjaeʻs tip.

and god, hyunjae is so _wet_. his dick is practically weeping with precum, aided by sangyeonʻs skilled hand and the warmth of his mouth. hyunjae is drenched. he canʻt help but sob when sangyeon takes him down his throat so easily, blinks up at him as he gags. hyunjaeʻs knuckles are turning white, nails scraping into the top of the bathroom stall. 

sangyeon swallows around him and hyunjaeʻs legs wobble pathetically. his knees knock against each other and sangyeon pulls off to smile, amused by hyunjaeʻs pretty rawness. the elder leans in to suck a hickey at the juncture of hyunjaeʻs thigh and the blonde lets out a cry. 

“youʻre so sensitive, babygirl,” sangyeon murmurs as he continues mouthing at hyunjaeʻs cock. and hyunjae whines because he _is_. he hasnʻt been touched since sangyeon, didnʻt want anyone else except sangyeon. not even his own hand would do during the past few months. 

“sangyeon, please—“ 

“turn around, doll.” 

sangyeonʻs voice is low, sandpapered by the the way he so shamelessly took hyunjae down his throat. and hyunjae is quick to comply. 

sangyeon stands, admires the view of hyunjae turning and arching his back, presenting himself so sweetly and eagerly. the dress is so short that the way he bends over has his ass on full display. sangyeon groans as he palms him. squeezes the plush flesh so hard hyunjae is sure it will bruise before delivering a sharp slap. sangyeon is a little obsessed with the way hyunjaeʻs flesh echoes with the contact, with the blushed handprint thatʻs left there. so he spanks him again. and again. all hyunjae can do is moan and take it, pushing back for more more more. 

the condescending coo that sangyeon lets out makes hyunjae flush, but all shame is forgotten when he hears sangyeon tear open a package of lube. sangyeon pulls down hyunjaeʻs panties so theyʻre down to his ankles and god. the anticipation is dizzying as he stands there, bent over and hard, waiting for sangyeon to stick his fingers in him. 

hyunjae almost starts begging again, but then he feels a lubed finger tease and circle at his rim. 

“want it, please,” the blonde offers and thatʻs what has sangyeon pushing in. itʻs slow, and although itʻs been a while since theyʻve done this, the slight pain is overwhelmed by the sheer relief hyunjae feels by having sangyeon inside him, even if its just a finger. 

“good?” sangyeon asks as he presses kisses to hyunjaeʻs back, stilling once his entire finger is inside of hyunjaeʻs heat. the blonde nods. itʻs all sangyeon needs to start fucking the digit in and out and hyunjae sighs with it, finds himself needing to feel fuller in no time. sangyeon can tell, because soon enough sangyeon is nudging at his hole with another finger. 

itʻs good, almost calming to be stuffed again. sangyeon fingers him on the edge of lazy, taking his time to open hyunjae up and whisper praises into his skin. hyunjae thinks it canʻt feel better than this until sangyeon crooks his fingers up right to his prostate and he jolts, lets out a squeak of a moan. he can feel sangyeon smile into his skin, still so in tune to hyunjaeʻs body. he scissors his fingers and pulls backto see hyunjaeʻs hole open up, dribbling the lube sangyeon has so generously applied. 

before hyunjae knows it, sangyeon is fucking him in earnest with three fingers. the blonde knows heʻs drooling, knows heʻs babbling stupid little pleads for sangyeon to fuck him harder, to stretch him further, and sangyeon shushes him, promises him that heʻll get his dick in him soon enough. when sangyeon begins rubbing at hyunjaeʻs prostate, hyunjae thinks he could cum like this. that he _will_ cum like this. 

“sangyeon i canʻt, i canʻt ʻm gonna _cum_ —“ he wails high and sangyeon spreads his fingers. he feels himself gape and his hips can’t up, looking for nonexistent friction. 

“you can cum, pretty. but i wonʻt be done with you.” 

itʻs a threat. itʻs a promise. hyunjaeʻs rational brain knows that more than one orgasm tonight could quite literally break him, but every other part of him is chasing pleasure. he wants sangyeon to break him. so when sangyeon fits in a fourth finger, hyunjae can barely think. before he knows it, his body is shaking violently and he chokes on his own drool, orgasm seeping through him almost painfully. his dick spurts white slick onto the stall and floor completely untouched, sangyeon talking him and fucking him through it. 

when his orgasm calms to a warm simmer, he feels tears prick at his cheeks when he realizes sangyeon isnʻt letting up at all. heʻs still got four fingers stuffed in him, teeth scraping at hyunjaeʻs back as sangyeon presses against hyunjaeʻs walls. itʻs so much. every point of pressure feels sogoodtoogood and hyunjae sobs, reaches back to get sangyeon to slow down. 

sangyeon wraps his free hand around hyunjaeʻs throat, commanding. “if you want something use your goddamn words.” 

hyunjae knows itʻs a way for him to throw in a red card, but he doesnʻt want sangyeon to stop. not at all. he just likes seeing sangyeon like this. 

“ʻs just so much. ʻs so good—“ 

“then _take_ it.” sangyeon squeezes hyunjaeʻs throat before dropping his hand. hyunjae wonders if sangyeon will ever fuck him, if heʻll fit in his thumb beside the four other fingers, if heʻs planning on making hyunjae cum on his fingers again before he fucks him. heʻs really crying by now, tears falling shamelessly down his cheeks because he needs sangyeonʻs cock in him. 

“oh baby. youʻre so pretty,” sangyeon coos as he removes his fingers with an obscene squelch. hyunjae lets out a desperate sob as sangyeon licks at the tears staining his face. “i need to see you.” 

hyunjae will do anything at this point, so he lets sangyeon manhandle him to the toilet seat, jerking hyunjaeʻs panties off his ankles. 

“spread your legs for me.” and hyunjae definitely does not need to be told twice. he positions himself accordingly, holding his thighs up with his hands. 

he feels disgusting. open. cheap, spread out and dripping lube onto a toilet seat as he waits for sangyeon to fuck him stupid on his cock. 

hyunjae has never been more turned on his life. 

sangyeon is eyeing him like a meal, unzipping his expensive dress pants to take out his painfully hard cock. itʻs just as delicious as hyunjae remembers it, and he feels a little drool escape the side of his mouth at the sight of sangyeonʻs hardened length. heʻs big and thick and hyunjae just needs it in him so _badly_. 

“fuck me, please. wanna be full. want your cock, daddy, please, please—“ heʻs babbling. loud and whiney and sangyeon raises a brow at him as he lubes up his cock. hyunjae vaguely registers that sangyeon still has his panties punched up in his free hand. 

“so loud, yeah? we should do something about that,” sangyeon motions for hyunjae to open his mouth. the blonde obeys, moaning when sangyeon stuffs the precum drenched panties between his lips. “feels good?” 

hyunjae nods rapidly. he can taste himself, tastes the satin and it just edges him on to know that heʻs being forcibly silenced. 

the angle is only a little awkward when sangyeon leans over to rub his cock against hyunjaeʻs wet hole. heʻs eager himself, hyunjae sees it in the way sangyeonʻs jaw tenses and how his brow furrows. when he finally, finally pushes in, hyunjaeʻs eyes cross. 

the slide is easy and slick, but the feeling is not like any other. sangyeon fills hyunjae up in all the best ways. swears he can feel it in the back of his throat when sangyeon is balls deep. 

sangyeon groans, hot and loud into the air between them, eyes fixed onto hyunjaeʻs wet, flushed face. he fucks in and out experimentally, a barely there push and pull and hyunjae keens. he bats his eyelashes, begs for more. 

sangyeon canʻt deny him anymore, braces one hand on hyunjaeʻs thigh to spread him open even further and pulls out just to fuck back in completely. he builds a rhythm like that, anchoring his other hand on the wall behind hyunjae so he can fuck him deep. and hyunjae is blissed, choking out the prettiest noises sangyeon has ever heard. his cock is already fully hard again, bobbing uselessly as sangyeon reams him. 

he builds up a merciless speed, losing himself in the heat of hyunjaeʻs deliciously wet hole and all hyunjae can do is lie there and take it, squeezing his own thighs and letting sangyeon use him. the sounds that bounce and dance off the bathroom walls are disgusting— slick slaps of skin, sangyeonʻs grunts, hyunjaeʻs wet little noises every time sangyeon pounds into him. 

hyunjae can hardly think. can hardly breathe. can barely focus on anything other than the feeling of sangyeon rearranging his guts. heʻs sure— heʻs positive that heʻd be able to see sangyeonʻs cock through his stomach. 

and fuck, when he looks down, he sees a bulge on his otherwise flat stomach, moving in and out with every swivel of sangyeonʻs hips. he lets out an almost animalistic wail, and sangyeon looks down to see whatʻs got hyunjae so riled up. 

“god, fuck, look at that,” sangyeon groans out, moving the hand on his thigh to hyunjaeʻs stomach, fucking flush into hyunjae to admire the way hyunjaeʻs body acclimates to his cock. itʻs unreal how hyunjaeʻs body yields to sangyeon, shapes around him, is almost like it was made to be fucked by sangyeon. 

sangyeonʻs control all but withers, threading fingers into hyunjaeʻs hair and pulls so hyunjae has to look him in the eye as he fucks him hard and fast. hyunjae feels new tears fall, canʻt even believe the pleasure that boils up to his eyes as sangyeon batters this prostate. 

he tries to say sangyeonʻs name but the panties muffles him and sangyeon leans down to kiss him on the forehead. itʻs so tender. so out of place amidst the brutal pace of sangyeonʻs balls slapping against hyunjaeʻs ass that all hyunjae can do is sob. 

“you feel so fucking good, baby. such a good girl,” sangyeon moans out. “fuck, iʻm gonna cum in your fucking ass. youʻre gonna make me cum.” the hand in his hair tightens, gooey pain leaking to pleasure.hyunjae knows sangyeonʻs orgasm like the back of his hand, knows that heʻs close when his thrusts turn shallow, too eager to be buried in hyunjaeʻs sloppy hole. he gives two or three more thrusts before fully burying himself inside to grind into hyunjaeʻs wetness. he bumps hyunjaeʻs prostate, stimulating him to heaven. 

sangyeon cums with a soft whimper, fucking his cock into hyunjae until heʻs completely soft. hyunjae feels sangyeonʻs cum fill him up, staining his walls with white. itʻs almost painful when sangyeon grasps hyunjaeʻs cock, and the blonde can barely take it when he strokes hard and fast. 

“one more, babydoll. one more for daddy,” he whispers, kissing the side of hyunjaeʻs mouth. hyunjaeʻs body gives in easily, spurting nearly translucent cum onto his dress. the hand in his hair drops when hyunjae cums with a muffled shriek. “so good, did so good for me,” sangyeon promises as he takes hyunjaeʻs panties out of his mouth and awards him a kiss to his lips. one more kiss, and massages his thighs when hyunjae relents his grip. he’s tucked his cock back into his pants, focusing purely on hyunjae. 

hyunjae feels disgusting in the best of ways, covered and filled with cum and drool, but heʻs sated. safe. calm and complete with sangyeon taking off his blazer to wipe him down. 

“your stylistʻll be angry,” hyunjae mumbles and sangyeon shrugs. 

“you deserve the best, even when it comes to a cum rag.” itʻs half a joke, and hyunjae giggles. flattered. and itʻs not like he could complain about seeing sangyeon in a fishnet crop top. 

hyunjae is reasonably sore, so sangyeon hefts him into his arms to carry him out to the sink, perching him on the marble. “want a wet wipe? or some water? i donʻt know if they have cups in here—“ 

“i love you.” hyunjae blurts out. “but we need to get better at this relationship thing.” 

“i love you too,” sangyeon promises and straightens out to look hyunjae in the eye. “and yeah. we really do. i want to be with you. if you want to be with me.” 

“i do.” itʻs easier to admit than he thought it would be, but maybe a mind-blowing fuck in a high end bathroom will do that to anyone. “i just think we should make some resolutions. about communicating. and expectations. and stuff.” 

“ugh. how rational.” sangyeon smiles when hyunjae reaches over to smack him on the shoulder. “i agree. do you. uh. wanna come home with me? we can figure it out tomorrow.” 

hyunjae texts juyeon to postpone their weekly brunch date. juyeon replies with either a drunken or excited keysmash. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my cc is taeyeobing if youre interested, as is my twt


End file.
